


Kenma x Reader

by katdr



Category: KenmaKozume, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom, haikyuu, kenma - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdr/pseuds/katdr
Summary: It's just a daydream i had about Kenma since he is my escapism character. Nothing sexual and only romance hinted.English is not my first language and i never wrote something like this before, so please don't be too harsh.Have fun reading !i didn't write it on this website, so some fonts changed when i copied it here. If y/n is talking in the I- Form, its actually her thinking, i wrote her thoughts in cursive, but it didnt tranfer properly.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Kenma x Reader

You finally got a scholarship to the Nekoma highschool! It's not like you are very smart in any way, but you studied hard and were really lucky to get the scholarship Nekoma Highschool offered. Your family isnt really poor, but since it's only your father who raises you, you're happy, that you can at least lessen some of his burden. 

After middle school, you moved to Tokyo to live with your brother, who already attends university in Tokyo. He lived in dorms, but because you became an additional tenant, you two moved into a small old cheap house that is a few stations away from your highschool. Since the semester starts next week, you go to your school to fill in some paperwork needed for your transfer and of course, get your uniform. When you arrive at the gates, you can already see some of the students walking around in school. It seems like some clubs already started preparing for the new semester. While you walk towards the teachers office, you pass different very interesting clubs. 

Football, track and field, tennis and even archery? wow, the school in our small town barely had a field to play soccer!

After meeting with your new homeroom teacher and filling out all the paperwork, he hands you your winter and summer uniform set and your PE clothes with the school logo on the back of the tracksuit. Starting next week you will attend class 2-3. 

On your way out your mind beginns to wander. 

Will i really make friends? i didnt really have friends in middle and elementary school. only friendly classmates and children of the neighborhood ladies my father befriended. I hope everything works out fine, I'm not really good at starting conversatio-

You were immediately thrown out of your thoughts when you bumped into a boy. You slightly start to panic and start to apologize, but before you even can open your mouth, the boy infront of you starts to apologize loudly "Gah! i'm so sorry, i didnt pay attention to my surrondings and bumped into you." 

"It's not a big deal, and I'm at fault too, since i didnt pay attention either", you reply in a friendly tone while smiling at him.

The boy infront of you was the definition of loud. From his posture to his facial features to his blonde mohawk on his head, everything about this boy was...loud.

"I'm sorry that my underclassman is such a vulgar idiot", could i hear next to him. It was a shorter boy with light brown hair, who slapped the blonde Mohawk on the head.

"Why do you have to insult me infront of a cute girl, Yaku-senpai", shouts the blonde mohawk. The blonde mohawk seems to sulk for a few seconds, before he jumped into deep thought, only to immediatly turn to you again with exitement in his eyes. This startled you a little bit, which the upperclassmen 'Yaku-senpai' noticed. This lead to the Mohawk getting slapped again. The blonde mohawk doesnt seem to be bothered and continued:

"I see the tie on your uniform is red, so that means, you're a second year? Oh My name is and that is Taketora Yamamoto, but can simply call me Tora and this is violent senpai is Morisuke Yaku and we are the volleyball team of Nekoma Highschool", while pointing at some other people standing there, all wearing red track suits with the writing "NEKOMA" on them.

"Oh hello, my name is y/n Kashiwagi, i just transfered to class 2-3"

"Oh y/n Kashiwagi, what a pretty name, can i call you y/n?"

"Sure"

"So.... You know what club you want to join?"

"Not really, i was always on the going home club, but maybe i try out one this year?"

"Can i offer you the postion as the manager of the boys volleyball team? PLEASE", he suddenly says while closing his eyes and clapping his hands together in a begging manner.

"ehm.. i'm not sure if i can do that"

"I'm sorry for asking you that, after only talking to you for 10 minutes, but the club is easy going and it's pretty fun"

"hm, sure, i can give it a try"

"please, can you at least think abou- wait what, you really??"

"yeah, you said it's pretty fun, so i dont mind"

"NICE! How about you come to the gym during lunchbreak on the first day and we can introduce you to our captain and start the application?"

"Let's do it so"

You said goodbye to Tora-san and went home, while thinking about how much of a loud fellow Tora was. But to be honest, he really got you when he said that it'll be fun and maybe you can even make some new friends.

After arriving at home, you find a note next to the cookies your brother and you baked in the morning

'Hey, y/n, i already unpacked most of the cartons, but uni called me, so i had to go, could you please take some of these to the next door neighbor and introduce yourself proberly. I'm sorry that i couldn't do it with you'

You sigh and reluctantly packed the cookies into a bag while going to your neighbors doorstep. Next to the doorbell was a sign 孤爪. Kozume. 

It's a pretty name, you think while ringing the door.

A woman with short black hair opens the door and gives you a friendly smile. 

"Hello, my name is y/n and my brother and i just moved next door. We made these cookies together and they are for you", you hand the cookies over to the frienly looking woman.

"Oh my, how lovely! We wanted to weclome you, too, but it seems like you were faster! You're such a nice girl! Can... i ask.. do you attend highschool?"

"Oh yes, i just transfered and i'm going to be a second year starting next week"

"That's just way too perfect! Please come in, i want to introduce you to someone"

You slowly walk in and went to the kitchen table to sit down and wait for Mrs Kozume who dispappeared upstairs. A few moments later, she came down the stairs, but not alone. Behind her was a boy with dyed blonde hair, which roots already grew out a bit which makes his head look like pudding. 

"So, y/n this is my son, Kenma, he is also a second year starting next week, i hope you can be good friends"

Both of you exchange a hi. Kenma Kozume. it's such a pretty name and he looks friendly.

"Could you not stare at me that intensely", Kenma mumbled in a quiet voice and visibly flustered.

Ahhh, i stared too long, so embarassing, you think after turning slightly red from the embarassment.

His mother, visibly amused by the situation grinned and said "How about the two of you going to school together starting next week"

"i;i really dont want to be a bother", you reply. 

"It's okay", Kenma said in his calm voice. To the amusement of his mother who seems to grin even bigger.

A week later, the semester officially started. You went to the house next door and wait for Kenma, who has yet to come out, when a tall boy comes out of the other house next to Kenma's. He has black hair that's weirdly shaped and looks that were a bit intimidating.

Like a rooster.

But that guy came closer and closer and you notice that he's wearing the Nekoma school uniform, too. He had a green tie, so that means he was a third year. Before both of you could talk to each other, Kenma left the house with his head down, looking very tired. 

"Kenma! Didn't i tell you to not game the entire night again?"

"Kuro, you know that i didn't pull an all nighter, i just simply woke up early"

Pffff. 'fddfup early' he said 

"So when did you plan to intoduce me to that cute girl?" 

'Kuro' starts to bow down a bit to take a better look at you.

"My name is Tetsurou Kuuro. Kenma and I are childhood friends"

"Oh hey, I'm y/n Kashiwagi. My brother and I just moved next door. His mother offered, to go to school together"

The three of you beginn to walk towards the train station.

"So, you wear a red tie, that means you're a second year, like Kenma! That guy is not that good at making friends, so maybe you can spend some time with him in school during breaks"

"Sure", you say 

I'm not that good at socialising too, though.

There was a little awkwards silence between the three of you, when Kuuro awkwardly starts a conversation again.

"So... our highscool is known for its variety of clubs. Do you already have an idea what club you want to join?"

"Yes, i think i'm going to be the manager of the boys volleyball club."

"You; you do? Why specifically that club? You know someone from there?"

Kuuro and even Kenma? Both seemed to be surprised by your choice of club and looked at you.

"Not really, but when i was in school last week to do some formalities, i was offered the position by a certain 'Tora'-san so why not. It seems fun. I'm going to meet the captain of the volleyball team on todays lunch break and fill in the club applications"

"Oh really? ...Then Kenma, how about you show her the way to the gymnasium during lunchbreak?"

".........sure"

After all of you arrive at school, Kuuro said goodbye and went to the third years board to confirm in which class he was. There already was a big crowd of students who stood around the big boards and Kuuro tried to squeeze himself through them, which wasn't very easy looking at his height and stature, but after a few tries, he eventually disappeared int he crowd. Well not really disappeared, because his rooster hair was still sticking out of the crowd. You could hear Kenma giggle as well by the sight of Kuuro's little hair roots sticking out of the crowd. Then, Kenma and you went to the second years class board, even tho you already knew in which class you where, but you where interested in which class he was.

"And? in which class are you, Kenma?"

"Class 2-3"

"Wow, how lucky, i'm in that class too!"

Thank god. I have at least someone i know in that new class. At least I won't be alone during lunch breaks.

Class was unsurprisingly boring. The usual introductions, summary of the semester material and some awkward ice breakers. Kenma mumbled his words during his introduction while looking down and his face being hidden in his hair. His ears where bright red and he immediately sat down with his head still down.

I;Is it just me or is he kinda cute?... Well, whatever, I should write down the class material.

The class started then as usual and you beginn to pay attention and write down notes. After all, the scholarship was only for one year, your grades need to be maintained, or else you loose it. You were in deep thoughs, that you didnt even realize when the school bell ringed for lunch. 

"Well... wanna go to the gym now?" you flinched. It was Kenma, who ripped you out of your thoughts. He flinched too.

"Yeah, let's go"

It was pretty quiet between the two of you on your way to the gym. Occasionally, Kenma would point in different directions at doors, hallways and staircases to explain the classrooms and buildings to you. You didn't know what to say, so you were silent, but you tried to find a subject to start a real conversation with Kenma.

"Kenma.... are you in a certain clu-"

But before you could finish the question, you already arrive infront of the gyms door. Kenma opens it for you and both of you enter the gym.

"Look captain!!!! She actually came!"

It was Tora who shouted across the gymnasium in a very loud and excited voice. All the other volleyball club members seems to be present. Even more than there were last week with Tora. Yaku, the upperclassmen was there too and Kuuro too?

"Hello, y/n. When Tora told be about finally having a female manager in our club, i never imagined that being you. What a coincidence"

"Kuuro-senpai, you're a member of the club too?"

"Yes, i'm actually the captain. Kenma is actually in the club too, that's why i asked him to bring you here, so i can introduce you to the team today"

You turned your head towards Kenma, who slightly turned his head away to avoid eye contact. His thin blonde hair matching the movement of his head. 

"You didn't tell me you were in the volleyball club too!"

"....It's because... you didn't...ask"

gargh, i really didn't ask. Embarassing

Kuuro seems to enjoy you and Kenma being embarassed, as he grinned widely. 

"Now now, Kenma, i understand that our new female manager is cute, but you shouldn't shamelessly flirt with her and let her fill in the club application first", Kuuro hands me the club form and a pen.

"Kuro! i wasn't flirting", Kenma seem to be really embarassed to be teased by Kuuro like that and he even got redder and redder since more and more club members start to look at us and he got more and more attention. You start to slightly panic and blush too, because of that attention.

"Actually, i think you're his type too. You kinda look like that video game character he lik-"

But Kuuro couldn't finish, Kenma held his hand against his mouth before Kuuro could finish his sentence.

"Shut the fuck up rooster head" With a mixture of disgust and absolut embarassment did Kenma squeeze out those words which was so unlikely him that you couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Kenma you looks so expressive...HAHAHAHA rooster head, like today morning when he disappeared into the crowd, his hair still shook around like a rooster HAHAHA" 

Kenma started to laugh too, which seems to be a rather rare occasion because the other club members seemed to be surprised by his sudden laugh.

Even though it wasn't that funny, but the picture of Kuuro's hair in the crowd came to the mind of both of you again and again, Kenma and you just couldn't stop laughing. Shortly after, the other club members beginn to look at Kuuro's head and Kenma and you laughing and again Kuuro's head and they started laughing too, until eventually Kuuro did so too.

Oh man this club is going to be fun


End file.
